Death's Design
by BlueEyedAuthor
Summary: X-over with CSI: Crime Scene Investigation and CSI: Miami. CSIs as teens. Based on the Final Destination movies, so there will be character death, and don't say I didn't warn you
1. What Could Happen?

**Chapter 1- What Could Happen?**

_June 2008._

It was almost nightfall in the North Carolina Airport. Four hundred teenagers were waiting for their 9:00pm flight to Orlando, Florida. They were the Lower Manhattan High School class of 2008. They had all graduated, now they were on their way to Walt Disney World, courtesy of the many funding ideas implemented by class president Lindsay Monroe. Sitting on either side of her was her best friend Stella Bonasera and her boyfriend Danny Messer, who had his iPod in his ears and was singing along to the Ramones – again.

_Lobotomy, lobotomy, lobotomy, lobotomy!  
DDT did a job on me  
Now I am a real sickie  
Guess I'll have to break the news_

_That I got no mind to lose  
All the girls are in love with me  
I'm a teenage lobotomy_

Stella rolled her eyes. Her boyfriend, Mac Taylor, and her sometime foster brother, Horatio Caine, had both gotten nasty jet lag on the first flight and were trying to sleep it off. Unfortunately, Danny wasn't about to let that happen. Stella noticed her foster sister Sara Sidle and her boyfriend Gil Grissom making out under a blanket. However, both of them looked up disgusted when Danny, who was completely tone deaf, hit a high note during the song.

_Slugs and snails are after me  
DDT keeps me happy  
Now I guess I'll have to tell 'em  
That I got no cerebellum  
Gonna get my Ph.D.  
I'm a teenage lobotomy_

Sara stuck her head under the blanket. Gil pointed to the sleeping boys. Horatio was probably faking as he always wore blackout sunglasses and Mac Taylor was rumored to have gotten little sleep throughout his high school career and still managed to out-lift Nick Stokes in weights.

"Stella, Danny is as good as dead," Gil whispered.

Mac woke up a few minutes later to Danny's obnoxious singing and grabbed him in a headlock. Danny swore in Italian and both boys were play-fighting right in the middle of the busy airport. They nearly knocked over Catherine Braun and Calleigh Duquesne, who had gotten coffee at the Starbucks stand in the airport cafeteria. Stella had no idea why two of the girls she was rooming with were getting coffee this late. Stella planned on doing three things on the flight down: cuddle and kiss Mac, watch the in-flight movie, and sleep – although considering she was dating an insomniac the last one would probably be a futile attempt. Yelina Salas, Horatio's girlfriend, walked over with two cups of coffee.

"Is he awake?" said Yelina.

Stella lifted Horatio's glasses up and saw him quickly close his eyes.

"Nope," said Stella.

Yelina gave Horatio a kiss on the cheek.

"He's faking it," said Yelina. "I felt him twitch."

Stella laughed then rolled her eyes when she realized Mac and Danny were still going at it.

"Both of you knock it off!" said Stella.

They stopped. Stella wasn't a mean girl but she was capable of striking the fear of Greek gods into the boys she knew. Horatio sat up and accepted the cup of coffee that Yelina had bought for him and muttered something about paying her back when they got home. Stella walked over to a window and looked at the plane she would be boarding. She had never been on a plane before the flight from JFK to North Carolina. She felt someone take her hand and knew it was Mac even before she turned around.

"Feeling nervous?" said Mac.

"No," said Stella. "How about we borrow Sara's blanket for a little bit?"

"In here? Anyone could see," said Mac. "I'd rather wait until I know Gerrard won't bust us."

Stella rolled her eyes. Principal Gerrard was power-hungry and always out to make students miserable. He had even tried canceling the senior prom, but Don Flack had typed up several pages as to why the dance should still happen and as a result the prom had been saved. Gerrard regarded Don as his pet, even though it was widely known amongst the student body that Don hated the bastard. The only students the old toad liked were the class officers, so when Mac, the only smart jock in the school, was beginning to have a huge influence over the student body, Gerrard tried getting him to run for class office. Mac refused and ever since the principal picked on him the most. Before Gerrard picked on Mac the most he had focused his pea-brain on Danny, giving him pink slips until the cows came home. Don, Lindsay, Gil, Calleigh, and Sofia Curtis never had it so good. Maybe they would be able to keep Gerrard from killing Walt Disney World. Soon Catherine, Calleigh, and Lindsay came up and stole Stella away. The three of them had been the alpha clique, and at the beginning of the year decided to take Stella under their wing. Stella was pretty convinced that the only reason was because unlike the other girls they had tried hanging out with. She hadn't tried stealing their boyfriends or tried breaking up couples they knew. Freshman year, Sofia had been one of the Fab Four, and as a result had gotten to know their primary tutor, Gil, as Catherine and Gil were good friends and she paid him to help with their homework. Gil and Sara had been dating since eighth grade, a year longer than Mac and Stella. Sofia hadn't cared about that and had tried to seduce Gil. Gil tipped Catherine off and as a result Sofia was no longer part of the Fab Four. Sophomore year they tried hanging out with Jessica Angell, but Sofia decided to start her own clique and knowing how she had been punished, got Jessica to try and steal Don away from his girlfriend, Aiden Burn. It almost worked too, but Danny figured out what was going on and told his girlfriend Lindsay, and that was the end of Jessica's alpha days, although rumor had it she had had a crush on Don ever since despite her flirtations with Adam Ross and Sheldon Hawkes. Junior year was the most drama-filled. Stella got to know Lindsay a bit better and had come to the other girls' attention. Natalia Boa Vista got to them sooner though. Stella realized something was up when Eric Delko, Calleigh's boyfriend, was spending more time with Natalia and less time with Calleigh. Needless to say Lindsay asked Stella to spy on Eric and Natalia and on the night of the junior prom caught Natalia pushing herself on Eric. Stella told the girls what had happened, which culminated in the biggest catfight in the school's history between Calleigh and Natalia. Calleigh won, and in a way so did Stella – because it was goodbye Natalia and hello Stella. Hot parties, drinking until dawn, and all the power a girl could want. Now she was rooming with them at the Disney hotel they were staying at, Port Orleans French Quarter.

"So I brought a spa kit in my carry-on," said Catherine. "Also a little makeup that we could all use that the security guys won't throw out during bag check."

Sure enough, an airport security officer walked by, German Shepard in tow. Stella noticed the first three numbers on his badge, 081. She didn't know why it had grabbed her attention, but it did.

"Oh, cute puppy!" said Lindsay.

Stella snickered.

"Those dogs aren't 'cute' Lindsay," said Stella. "I've seen them on Tru TV, they can rip your arm out of the socket."

"So Stella, how are you holding up?" said Calleigh.

"I'm fine – jeez why is everyone treating me like I'm gonna break?!" said Stella.

"Rumor has it your boyfriend plans on enlisting, that's why," said Calleigh.

"I'm proud of Mac," said Stella.

"Danny told me he's literally counting the months down until he turns 18," said Lindsay.

Everyone laughed but Stella, who knew that once Mac became a marine he was immediately going to be sent to Iraq. It wasn't that they didn't support him, but most of LMHS thought the war was wrong and all they talked about were the casualties they heard about on the news.

"Yeah, he was going to lie, but I talked him out of it," said Stella. "A few more months of sanity, please!"

"Are you serious?" said Lindsay. "Danny told me about that, but I thought it was his idea of a sick joke!"

Soon the topic of discussion became lighter when Stella asked who else was sneaking food on the plane. Turned out the other three girls were "packing" as well, not wanting to eat that dreaded airplane food.

"Yeah, we should take a shit," said Danny. "Wouldn't want Stella to catch your stinky while you two join the mile-high club, eh?"

Stella heard the gross exchange behind her and turned around. This time their faces were beet red from embarrassment instead of a rough and tumble. They ran off before Stella could get any information about it. Soon Eric walked up and tossed something to Stella, which she caught. It was a package of Trojans.

"You'll need those more than me," said Eric.

"Sure you brought enough for yourself?" said Stella.

Eric looked Stella up and down suggestively before whisking Calleigh away.

"God, he's such a skeez," said Catherine. "Every time you engage in whitty banter with him he checks you out. I don't like it."

"I have my hands full with one boyfriend, don't need anymore," said Stella.

"That's the only reason we let you in, you had Mac and the two of you aren't trying to cause drama," said Catherine. "I'm surprised though. You're one of the prettiest girls in school, how come you never capitalized on it?"

"My parents either died or didn't want me. I had already been dealt a shitty hand, so why deal it back to someone else?" said Stella.

Catherine nodded. Stella walked back to the window, the other three girls at her heels. Soon she was joined by Mac, who put an arm around her. At that moment, Stella had everything she could possibly want: she was in the most popular clique because she was being herself, her boyfriend was handsome and she knew they were in it for the long hall unlike most couples they knew who were probably splitting up after the trip. Right now, Stella was made. Honestly, what could happen?

**Something always happens when you say that! No joke, I said that one day and something DID happen! Press the little purple button and make the muse happy.**


	2. The Premonition & The Accident

**Chapter 2- The Premonition & The Accident**

An announcement came over the system that the flight would soon be boarding.

"I hope those security guards aren't frisky," said Catherine. "I'd like to actually get on the plane with all my clothes on."

Stella laughed. Soon everyone was on the plane without a problem. Aiden Burn was walking near Stella and looked out one of the plane windows as both girls were trying to find their seats.

"See the weather?" said Aiden. "Don't you think it would be grounded on a night like this?"

Stella looked. It had been raining earlier. Now the rain was worse. She could hear it coming down on the plane's roof and could barely see out the windows as she moved to her seat. Stella heard thunder as she sat down. In a nearby seat, she saw Nick and Sofia making out. They had been dating a couple years. Stella was pretty sure they would be one of the couples to split after the trip. She knew Catherine was debating whether or not to stay with Warrick after the trip, as she knew Catherine wouldn't allow Warrick to end it because Catherine never allowed anyone to abandon her – her father was a rich casino owner who spoiled Catherine rotten but was never around. Her mother would also go to Vegas with her father, so in a way Stella understood why Catherine could be a bitch sometimes. In another row of seats, she saw Don and Aiden making out. Jessica, who sat nearby, had an uncomfortable look on her face. Stella vaguely wondered if Jessica still liked Don. Sadly, she didn't have a chance in hell and Stella could care less. Right now she was sandwiched between Mac and an airplane window. Horatio sat next to Mac and had an aisle seat.

"Mac?" said Stella.

"Yeah?" said Mac.

"Do you plan on sleeping at all during the flight?" said Stella.

"I don't know," said Mac. "Maybe I should if I don't want jet lag again."

More thunder rumbled outside. Horatio took his glasses off and peered outside.

"It's really nasty out there," said Horatio. "Mac, you're the physics wiz. On a scale of 1 to 10 how safe is this?"

"Four, maybe a five," said Mac. "I'd say a six but with the thunder I'm not too sure."

Horatio put his glasses back on. Stella listened to all this and felt a little worried, but was able to shake it off. Soon one of the teachers came up and said the plane was taking off. A whooping noise could be heard throughout the entire airplane.

"OR-LAN-DO!!! OR-LAN-DO!!! OR-LAN-DO!!!"

Everyone was whooping and cheering as the plane took off.

"I don't know about the rest of you but the day we hit Hollywood Studios, I'm riding the Tower of Terror ten times!" said Danny. "You an' me Mac, ten times!"

"I bet you my spending money you puke on ride number five!" said Mac.

"Bet on!" said Danny.

Adam and Greg Sanders began crowing about some science stats and thrill rides, to which Jessica, who was seated in between them, told them to shut up. Adam felt nervous, as he had been trying to win Jessica over for months. How was it he could never get a girl? Meanwhile, Greg was checking out Catherine, wondering when he would be able to get her away from Warrick during the trip. She was hot, and rich like him, so both of them would have money to burn and he could take her places Warrick didn't even know existed. His friend Sofia had told him a long time ago to quit, but Greg was no quitter. Sure he was a science nerd who wrote poetry and listened to hard rock, but Catherine would be his. He saw Catherine playing with her designer shades, then seeing something out the window.

"Stella, do you see that?" said Catherine.

"What?" said Stella.

"Plane coming in for a landing," said Catherine.

A few more people looked outside. They could all see it. It was flying pretty close. No, scratch that – it was flying way too close. It looked like it was about too…

"Boom," said Danny.

_Famous last words_, thought Lindsay.

Stella looked outside. It was foggy, but she could see the silhouette of the second plane perfectly – too perfectly. It happened in slow motion – the noses touched, then the plane they were all sitting in jumped.

"What the hell?!" Ryan Wolfe yelled.

"The planes, they crashed into each other!" said Mac.

"Are you serious? He's serious!" someone yelled.

Stella heard the explosion and saw the fireball spread in their direction. Gil, Sara, Warrick, Catherine, Calleigh, and Eric were swallowed by it first. Stella watched in horror as six by six, everyone else was swallowed up by the fireball punching through the damaged aircraft. She was soon aware of a falling sensation. The plane was falling back to the ground, or maybe the ocean. Stella heard Mac yelling something over the roaring flames.

"If we land in the ocean we might have a chance!" Mac yelled.

"You don't know that!" said Stella. "Everyone's dead! They're all dead!"

"Not us! Not yet!" Mac yelled.

The fireball was moving closer.

"I guess this is goodbye," said Horatio.

Stella didn't see Horatio get swallowed up by the fireball because Mac threw himself on top of her to shield her from the flames.

"Don't try to be a hero, Mac," said Stella.

"Looks like I won't be dying in Iraq," said Mac. "I love you Stella."

"I love you Mac," said Stella.

Stella heard a splash. Everything went black. She opened her eyes and… found herself sitting in the plane?

"It's really nasty out there," said Horatio. "Mac, you're the physics wiz. On a scale of 1 to 10 how safe is this?"

Stella couldn't believe her ears. Hadn't she just heard Horatio say that before the plane crashed head-on into another one?

"Four, maybe a five," said Mac. "I'd say a six but with the thunder I'm not too sure."

Stella realized that Mac had said that too. Next Horatio would put his glasses on. That was what had happened. He had put his glasses on then the plane took off. Sure enough, Horatio put his glasses back on.

"Stella? Earth to Stella, you okay?" said Mac.

"The plane," said Stella. "The plane, it's going to crash!!"

She yelled the last part, and several people turned around in their seats to face her.

"I saw it crash into another one! No one's getting off alive!" said Stella.

"Sure you didn't eat some nasty airplane food?" said Adam.

"Adam's right, even though the weather's bad," said Mac. "It'll be okay, Stella. I know you haven't been on a plane a lot, but we're all gonna be fine."

No one would've paid anymore attention, except Don began mocking Stella.

"The plane! It's gonna crash! Ahh!" said Don. "Like planes crash head-on anyway! It's impossible!"

Mac got out of his seat. Stella, hoping at least Mac would heed her premonition, followed him.

"Apologize, now!" Mac yelled.

"Kiss my ass," said Don.

Snickers and oohs went throughout the entire plane.

"Think they'll start a fight?" said Lindsay.

"C'mon Montana, it'll be fine," said Danny.

It wasn't fine. Don got out of his seat too and before anyone knew it Mac and Don were fighting in the aisle. Calleigh came up behind Stella and tried comforting her to no avail. Horatio got out of his seat as well and tried breaking up the fight. Adam and Greg, who had been in the bathroom, watched the fight as Greg put his iPod back in his ears. Jessica, who was sitting right next to the fight, watched it all. Catherine turned around to talk with Lindsay, and soon security was breaking up the brawl and kicking all five guys, Calleigh, and Stella off. Catherine and Lindsay flipped a coin to see who would accompany the two girls.

"Heads," said Lindsay.

Catherine examined the coin.

"Tails," said Catherine. "Have fun cuddling Danny."

Catherine stood up and ran out the plane. The teacher yelled that no one else was to exit the plane – but Jessica was never one for following orders as Sofia and Natalia were too engrossed in gossip to notice her slip off the plane. Jessica had seen a second chance to win Don over, and she was taking it. Aiden could have her Disney trip – but Jessica would get the guy. She walked over and saw Mac and Don still arguing with each other.

"You know what?! This sucks! I'm gonna miss half a day in Disney because Stella can't hack it!" Don yelled.

"Don," said Jessica. "It's not worth it! Do you wanna get sent home?!"

"Not really," said Don.

Jessica dragged Don to one corner while Stella took Mac to a corner on the opposite side of the airport building. Adam and Greg looked out the windows while Horatio sat in a nearby chair. Calleigh left for a moment and came back with a glass of water for Stella. Catherine walked off then came back with some news: they would be catching the 11 o'clock flight down to Orlando.

"Don, just take it easy and we'll be on a plane in two hours," said Jessica.

"I wanted to be with Danny, Aiden, and everyone else," said Don.

"Everyone but me, right?" said Jessica.

"Yes and no," said Don. "At first I thought Aiden coming close to dumping me was your fault, but it was mine – I liked both you and her."

Jessica didn't really know what to say to that, so she went over to the windows. Don followed her. Soon all nine teens were gathered at the huge windows while Stella told Mac everything.

"I know what I saw, Mac," said Stella. "I know this is really out of what you believe exists – you'd rather the science answer the question, and that's not a bad thing."

"Well, you're scaring me right now – and it's because I believe you," said Mac. "We've been going out for four years – you wouldn't make up some wacko story like that."

Stella was glad he believed her – but soon she was horrified to discover the plane was taking off.

"At least we'll be going in two hours," said Adam. "That outta make you feel better, right Jessica? Jessica?"

"Jessica, what you looking at?" said Don.

Jessica pointed out the window. Her eyes were wide and her mouth was open slightly, causing her to gape.

"Another plane coming in for a landing," said Jessica. "Just like Stella said."

Greg took his earbuds out of his ears and stood next to Catherine.

"That plane is flying too low," said Greg.

"Yeah, that's because it's coming in for a landing," said Catherine.

"It's on the wrong airstrip," said Horatio.

"They're gonna crash!" said Calleigh.

They all crowded in for a closer look. They could barely see out, it was foggy as hell – just like in Stella's premonition. They all watched in horror as both planes crashed together.

_**BOOM!!!**_

The following explosion shook the building and the glass shattered on all the windows. All the teens ducked. Mac threw himself over Stella to shield her from the glass. Horatio did the same for Calleigh, Greg for Catherine, and Adam and Don both threw themselves onto Jessica. Out of the corner of her eye, Stella saw pieces of plane falling into the ocean. When it was apparent that no more glass was raining down, the teens all got up.

"About time, you two were squishing – holy shit, the ocean is on fire!" Jessica yelled.

Stella turned around after Mac brushed some glass off her. Sure enough, the Atlantic was a blazing inferno.

**I forgot to say in the last chapter that I didn't own "Teenaged Lobotomy" by the Ramones so I'll say it here. Also, in the accident sequence I was paying homage to ER (a crash like the one in my story happened in the season 12 episode "Two Ships") because it's one of my fav shows and sadly, this year's season is the last one. Now press the button and make my day.**


	3. Aftermath

**Chapter 3- Aftermath**

The nine teenagers sat in a small room in the airport. They didn't really know where they were, they had been ushered off by security pretty quickly.

"What do you think they'll do to us?" said Adam.

Calleigh was crying. Horatio put an arm around her in an effort to comfort her, his own eyes brimming with unshed tears. Instead she stuck her head in his shirt and sobbed even harder. Don and Catherine both had stoic looks on their faces. Adam looked scared but he sat with his body angled in front of Jessica, as if to protect her from whatever was next. Mac and Stella had their arms around each other, the latter holding on for dear life. Greg was listening to his iPod. Everyone was numb, crying, or trying to hold back tears. At least four people in the group had left a significant other on board the plane. Everyone wanted to know if their friends had survived, but it didn't look likely. A noise caused Greg to turn his iPod off and stuff it down his T-shirt. A man with salt-and-pepper hair and a red-haired woman walked in. Both of them were very official looking and they flashed badges. Mac knew they were feds.

"I'm Agent Connelly and this is my partner, Agent Flynn," said Connelly. "We're from the NTSB. Flynn and I investigate plane crashes."

The teens looked at each other. Both agents seemed by the book, but Connelly was huge enough to be a linebacker and Flynn seemed like the type of woman who ate men her age for breakfast. Either way, it looked like poor Adam would pee himself before the night was over.

"OK, we're gonna question you in alphabetical order," said Flynn. "All of you stand up and move until you're arranged that way."

"Except for you Bonasera," said Connelly. "You're up first."

The rest of the teens left the room feeling queasy. Stella didn't exactly feel comfortable being alone with the agents. _They probably think I had something to do with it_, thought Stella. Why else would they have put her first? Connelly opened up a file.

"OK, Stella Bonasera," said Connelly. "You're 18 years old, a foster child for reasons unknown in this file, and despite being in the system your whole life you've done pretty well for yourself. I gotta wonder, though – why didn't anyone adopt you?"

"The older I got the slimmer my chances," said Stella. "Parents want cute babies, not teenagers."

"Not everyone," said Flynn. "You would NOT believe how busy my life is being an agent – I'd take an independent teen over a baby any day of the week."

Stella almost grinned, but soon realized Flynn was playing "good cop" to put her at ease.

"You dance ballet and have been accepted into an elite program on Broadway for talented actresses – so why would you cause something like this?" said Connelly.

"I wouldn't – my foster sister didn't even get off the plane!" said Stella. "I had a premonition – I don't know why, I just did!"

"Her name is Sara Sidle, correct?" said Flynn. "Her mother was committed to a mental hospital for the criminally insane? Also, two other people who got off the plane reside with you from time to time, correct? They're Horatio Caine and Adam Ross?

Stella nodded.

************************************************************************

"Your father's a detective and you have three brothers," said Connelly.

"What gave you the balls to look into my life?" said Jessica.

"I think for your father's sake you should be more cooperative," said Connelly.

Jessica narrowed her eyes at the agents. Flynn took over and asked if there was anyone Jessica wanted found.

"Sofia Curtis, Natalia Boa Vista, and Sheldon Hawkes," said Jessica.

************************************************************************

"So you have been friends with Stella during the school year, correct?" said Flynn.

"Yeah," said Catherine.

"So I heard your father, Sam Braun, was involved in a murder," said Connelly.

"He didn't kill that reporter, the man lost his balance and fell – not my fault he impaled himself," said Catherine.

************************************************************************

"Take your glasses off," said Flynn.

"Just answer the question, son," said Connelly.

Horatio cocked his head in the man's direction.

"Stella doesn't pull that – maybe you should ask her boyfriend what went down on that plane," said Horatio. "For a jock he probably knows more about science than you two, especially physics – it's Mac's specialty."

************************************************************************

"I don't know what you want with me – my boyfriend was still on the plane when it crashed, have you found anything out about him?!" Calleigh cried.

"We'll go find that out once we're done questioning the rest of you, OK?" said Flynn.

************************************************************************

"Like father like son – planning on the academy?" said Flynn.

"Hopefully – did they find out what caused the crash?" said Don.

"We hope questioning you and the others will yield some sort of result," said Connelly. "Also, they're fishing the debris out of the water."

"Was it possible that anyone survived?" said Don. "My best friend and my girlfriend were still on the plane."

The agents never answered him.

************************************************************************

"Speak up, son," said Connelly.

Adam looked at each agent.

"I – I'm not used to these kinds of si – situations," said Adam.

Connelly reached out a hand in an effort to show the agents weren't the bad guys, but Adam ran out of his chair and cowered in a corner of the room.

"I'm not your father, son," said Connelly. "Come sit back down, okay?"

"I – I was too busy sta – staring at Jessica to notice much, and when I got off the plane and it crashed, I tried to protect her," said Adam.

"Security told us you and Flack both shielded Angell from the glass," said Flynn.

"I like her, she's sweet but she's also tough – I'm not tough, and she'll probably fall for Don," said Adam. "How do two planes crash together? Was it human error?"

"We're trying to find that out," said Flynn.

************************************************************************

"Take those out of your ears," said Flynn.

"I saw zip – Adam and I got kicked off because we were watching Mac and Don fight," said Greg. "I don't even have my music on, I just like having them in my ears."

************************************************************************

"I went over your transcripts," said Flynn. "For a jock, you're very interested in science – I also heard your specialty is physics."

"Physics is wicked cool," said Mac. "The science of how things move, like roller coasters for an example – my friend Gil and I went on a marathon to see who could last longer without puking. I wish I had dragged him off the plane with me."

"Yeah, we heard you could know more about physics than Flynn and I – and physics plays a big role in plane crashes," said Connelly. "Well, any kind of crash really but I want to know what YOU think happened out there."

"Two planes crashing together? It was either human error or the weather," said Mac. "Or maybe the sonar or radar got messed up – there are also variables. I don't know what happened up there. Sorry."

"Its okay – you were able to give us a direction," said Connelly. "Now get back to your friends."

Mac left the room and gave Stella a hug. They all compared their interviews and realized the good cop/bad cop roles had been switched depending on who had been interviewed. Soon everyone's parents came by to pick them up. Stella could pick out Mac's mother, Calleigh's dad, Don's and Jessica's families, and Greg's parents. Stella noticed that her foster parents hadn't even bothered. Horatio and Adam also appeared to be without rides. A limo came by for Catherine.

"Are my parents in it?" Catherine asked the driver.

The driver shook his head.

"Adios, amigos!" said Catherine.

"Catherine!" said Greg. "Can I call you later?"

"Whatever you want," said Catherine.

She got in the limo. She didn't mind if Greg called her, but she doubted he would. She hadn't exactly given him the time of day except that night when she was puking up Chivas Regal at her after-prom beach party, which had been a few weeks ago. He'd gotten her to a toilet and held her hair back while she upchucked, then had brought her outside so the beach air could sober her up and he gave her some of his breath-mints. When they got back inside the beach house, Warrick took her upstairs so they could have sex. She told the driver to go to the school first, and not ask any questions. She, along with Calleigh, Stella, and the probably-dead Lindsay, had all hidden bottles of alcohol throughout the school senior year so they could get trashed at school functions – getting drunk during class was tacky. On Fridays they would go to the prop room above the auditorium and drink Stella's stash of Captain Morgan. Calleigh had stashed Smirnoff in one of the bathrooms, Lindsay had gotten all but one bottle of Jose Cuervo out of the school – it was possibly stashed in the second floor of the auditorium, where the girls would skip out of class. Luckily it wasn't as big as the first floor, so finding it would be a breeze. Then she later remembered that Danny had been privy to Lindsay's stash and he had helped her hide it better, so it wouldn't be under the chairs. Catherine ran straight to a bathroom on the first floor and took the cover off a toilet, pulling out a bottle of Chivas Regal. She went to a bathroom on the second floor and found Calleigh's Smirnoff. The prop room revealed one bottle of Captain Morgan, and then Catherine took the elevator up to the second floor. Oddly enough, the hatch on the elevator ceiling looked partially open. Catherine groaned and hoisted herself up and onto the top of the elevator, Die Hard style. Sure enough, Lindsay's man Jose Cuervo was lying right near Catherine. She heard a windy noise, and immediately grabbed the bottle and jumped back inside the elevator car. The hatch closed shut and the windy noise stopped. _What the HELL just happened?_, thought Catherine. She ran – liquor bottles in hand, right out the front entrance of the school and around to the back where her driver waited. Getting caught had been the least of her worries – hearing that noise in the elevator shaft had freaked her out enough that she thought for the second time that night that she would die. When she got home she jumped into her hot tub and drank a hidden bottle of Bacardi 151, knowing a flip of the coin had spared her instead of Lindsay. _It should've been me, not her._

************************************************************************

Mac had convinced his mother to take Stella, Adam, and Horatio home with them.

"Make yourselves at home," said Mrs. Taylor.

The four teenagers turned on the news. The crash was all over the major networks and so far no survivors had been found. Mrs. Taylor turned off the TV and put out cookies. Only Adam ate, and it wasn't much. While everyone else was asleep Adam went online to find out about Stella's premonition. A link led him to a book by a girl named Clear Rivers. _Death's Design: The Premonition & Cheating Death_.

There was an article underneath the book title, which Adam read.

"Holy shit," said Adam.

************************************************************************

It was a week later. There was a memorial for the members of the class of 2008 that perished in the crash. Freshmen, sophomores, juniors, the nine remaining seniors, and the teachers who hadn't been unlucky enough to chaperone the trip were in attendance. Don, Catherine, and Mac all gave speeches while people toss flowers on the plaque bearing the names of the dead. After the service ended, Stella was walking down the school parking lot when Mac got in front of her.

"We need to talk about the crash," said Mac.

"I'd rather not," said Stella. "Just take me home or take me to your place."

Mac had a fistful of papers in his hands.

"It's more about what you saw, Stel," said Mac. "Adam found these online when we were all at my place after the crash."

He handed her a paper that showed an article about another doomed plane.

"Yeah, Flight 180 – so what?" said Stella.

"There was a teenager, Alex – he had a premonition, just like you," said Mac. "He and six others got off the plane right before it took off and exploded."

"So obviously I'm no freak – there are others like me," said Stella.

"_Were_ others," said Mac. "All of the survivors of Flight 180 died in gruesome deaths in the order they would've died in – and there's more."

Mac shifted the papers around. Now the top paper revealed a car pileup.

"This happened on the one-year anniversary of Flight 180," said Mac. "A girl, Kimberly Corman, had a premonition of the Route 123 pileup. Again, all the survivors died in gruesome deaths – now here's the last one. Now that Gil is gone I'm the only one who can tell what this was."

"Train wreck? Hey wait…" said Stella. "That's the coaster crash that happened a couple years ago."

"Same thing – a girl, Wendy Christensen, had a premonition that Devil's Flight would derail. Several of her friends got off with her, and as far as I know they're all dead," said Mac. "A train crash happened several months after the accident and Wendy, her sister Julia, and their friend Kevin Fischer were on the train – their bodies were never recovered."

"They could still be alive – we need to find them and get help from them," said Stella.

"This is crazy – I had heard about this but I thought it was an urban legend," said Mac.

Horatio walked up to the pair, dressed in black with his shades on and mourning his beloved Yelina.

"So did I Mac," said Horatio. "So did I."

**OK, so I gave Horatio his one-liner. Also, the coin flip idea mentioned during chapters 2 and 3 to see whether or not Catherine or Lindsay would leave the plane with Calleigh, is in tribute to something us music buffs know as "The Day The Music Died". Ritchie Valens and Waylon Jennings tossed a coin to see who would baord the plane. Valens won and got killed on the flight. Also, when Waylon Jennings gave up his seat on the plane, Buddy Holly said "Well I hope your ol' bus freezes up" and Jennings answered with "Well I hope your ol' plane crashes." Also, I have my final essay for College Composition so while I'm doing that updates me be less frequent but I'll do my best. If you read all of this, press the green button.**


	4. Independeath Day

**Chapter 4- Indepen-death Day**

It was a few weeks later, the Fourth of July to be exact. Catherine Braun stood in her beach house, feeling pretty good about the summer. It had been hot and humid, but she had decided to invite the few friends she had left to get drunk, swim, eat barbecue, and set off fireworks. She had gotten Greg to bring various fireworks to the house. There were also sparklers and a few homemade rockets that Greg had made with Mac, Adam, and Horatio. Between the explosives and all the alcohol she had just acquired, the house would blow if she wasn't careful. She had Smirnoff for jello shots, Jose Cuervo for margaritas, and rum for various tropical drinks. Scotch and whiskey were for getting drunk to drown sorrows, not for parties, so they didn't have any, although a keg of Bud Light sat in the entertainment room. She knew if Don had had the balls to purchase the keg it would be Guinness, but being a detective's son he didn't want to risk it. Catherine peeked inside the fridge. The food she had wanted was there. She had enough meat for the grill to feed a football team – all the guys, even the geeky Greg and Adam, were bottomless pits. She had also bought some veggies. She knew the girls would like veggie kabobs and Catherine knew the guys would at least eat corn on the cob. She also had several bottles of Everclear 190 proof, which she had driven out to purchase with the help of a fake ID. Stella and Calleigh were standing with Catherine in their bikinis when a knock on the door startled them. Catherine opened it to find Mac, sweaty and looking like he had just run a marathon. The girls had sent him and Horatio to get firewood earlier while they figured out what they needed for food and drink.

"We got all the firewood we could find," said Mac. "We found a lot."

"Where do you want us to put it?" said Horatio.

Catherine pointed to a small mound on the beach. The guys put the firewood there. Stella walked over to the shoreline and checked the trap she had set for shellfish. It was full. Calleigh ran after a lobster, and it seemed things were going well – so why did Stella feel that everything was about to be blown to hell?

**Later That Night**

Everyone currently present was dressed in swimwear. While the guys were on a hilltop setting up all the fireworks, the girls were back at the house preparing the drinks. Catherine unveiled her secret weapon – damiana, a liquor that could be substituted for triple sec in a margarita. It was also an aphrodisiac.

"It'll be an orgy by the end of the night," Catherine laughed. "I'll bet Mac's a freak in the bed, huh Stella?"

"Mac and I don't kiss and tell," said Stella.

"Oops, forgot about that. I'll bet once Greg has a margarita with this stuff, _he'll_ be a freak in the bed – with me!" said Catherine.

"You're disgusting!" said Calleigh.

"Lighten up!" said Catherine.

Calleigh stalked off, Stella close behind. Catherine was so into throwing this boozy party that she seemed to have forgotten that they were all still moving on from the plane crash. No survivors had been found, and Calleigh wasn't handling life without Eric well. She was drinking and also doing drugs. Even though they had all smoked pot once or twice it was rumored that Calleigh was doing ecstasy and coke along with it. Calleigh sat on the decrepit dock overlooking the sea. Stella sat with her.

"I can't believe Calleigh just said that – honestly, she lost Warrick too!" said Calleigh.

"I think she was going to dump him, and I think this is her way of coping right now," said Stella. "However, you're right – she shouldn't have said that. What's up with you anyway? Did you pop or snort today?"

"Not yet," said Calleigh.

Stella quietly pulled her friend into a hug. She had been doing research for a rehab facility for Calleigh, and so far had had no luck.

"I gotta check on the bar and the grill, Catherine and Mac are getting them ready," said Stella. "Will you be alright?"

"Yeah, thanks Stella," said Calleigh.

Stella nodded and left. Calleigh watched the sarong Stella wore around her waist trail behind her, like a train. Now she knew why all the guys called Stella "goddess" – she looked like one, and had the kindness and wrath of one to boot. Once she was sure her friend was out of earshot, Calleigh fished a vial of coke from her pocket and took a big snort.

************************************************************************

The party, although technically the number of people present made it too small to be a party, was in full swing. Don had arrived with Jessica on his arm and both of them had made a beeline for the keg. Jessica wondered where the evening was gonna go. She had waited for a long time for Don to notice her. She was pretty sure if the plane hadn't crashed something would've happened. Either that or he had been feeding her lies in the airport that night. A girl could still dream, right?

"Don! Glad you could make it!" said Catherine.

She gave him a hug and a kiss, all the while glaring at Jessica. Jessica saw Stella give her a sympathetic look as Catherine made her way to the porch, where the bar was.

"Grill's right over there, Don," said Catherine. "Grill us some meat."

"My pleasure," said Don.

He put his cup of beer on a nearby picnic table and started flipping burgers while Catherine mixed herself a margarita, a pina colada for Calleigh, and a strawberry daiquiri for Stella. Jessica saw Greg and Adam drinking something out of a liquor bottle. It was green.

"Absinthe, right?" said Jessica.

"Yeah," said Greg. "It's supposed to have hallucinogenic properties."

Jessica took the bottle and took a long swig. She was more of a beer girl but after seeing a bikini-clad Catherine hugging Don's shirtless bod, she needed something stronger. Catherine called Greg's name and he ran over.

"You think you could possibly hook up my iPod?" said Catherine. "We need some music."

"No prob!" said Greg.

Jessica rolled her eyes. Catherine had said jump and Greg had said how high.

"He should quit while he's ahead," said Jessica.

"I know," said Adam. "Now that he ran off the guys and I are short-handed with the fireworks. Would you like to help?"

Jessica knew a little about fireworks but not a lot. She told Adam she would be right back. Don had a few cheeseburgers on a plate, which Jessica took. She saw Don look at her, and immediately begin flirting with the other three again – Jessica noticed Catherine was the only one who didn't rebuff his advances. Seething, she took off with the food and went back to Adam.

"Which way?" said Jessica.

She followed Adam up a hill. When they got to the top, Horatio and Mac grabbed a cheeseburger each. Adam and Jessica took one as well. A six-pack sat on the ground, along with a bottle of Jack Daniels one of the guys had brought.

"Hopefully Catherine will hide the goods if the cops come," said Horatio.

"Goods?" said Jessica.

"Catherine gave Horatio money to buy pot," said Mac. "She has it now."

"No wonder she's the life of the party," said Jessica.

The four of them laughed and after eating their food, set up the fireworks. Horatio launched one of them while Adam and Jessica sat on a log, burning sparklers. She felt torn. She had flirted with Hawkes and Adam just for fun. Now she was falling for Adam, but still had feelings for Don too. How the hell was that possible? She had fallen for two guys, but after what happened before, there was no way she was gonna date them both. It would have to be one of them, and she wasn't sure which one it would be.

************************************************************************

Stella watched the fireworks launching and shook her head. She felt a breeze blow by, which felt odd. It kicked up the volume of the iPod, making the chorus of the currently playing song louder.

_A ella le gusta la gasolina (hey)  
Dame mas gasolina! (whatcha say)  
A ella le encanta la gasolina (hey)(hey)  
Dame mas gasolina! (yeah!)  
A ella le gusta la gasolina (whatcha say)  
Dame mas gasolina! (hey)(hey)  
A ella le encanta la gasolina (whatcha say)  
Dame mas gasolina! (hey, hey, hey..)_

It was just a reggae song by Daddy Yankee, so why did it have her unnerved all of a sudden? She got up with Calleigh and danced around Don. Catherine was making out with Greg. Suddenly Jessica ran down, followed by the others. She was screaming.

"ALL OF YOU GET DOWN!" Jessica yelled.

Stella looked up just in time to see a stray firework coming right at them. They all scrambled for cover. Suddenly she heard an explosion and screams that didn't sound human. She looked up – and the most horrific sight she had ever seen met her eyes.

It looked like Catherine and Calleigh had tried running into the ocean for cover, but they had been hit by the firework – and thrown right into the bonfire. Stella tried running over, but Mac grabbed her arm. His face had taken on an ashen color.

"It's no use," said Mac.

It felt like hours, but it only took minutes for the screaming to stop.

**Sorry I haven't updated in a long time! Song was "Gasolina" by Daddy Yankee, the remixed version. press the green button!**


	5. Allies

**Chapter 5- Allies**

Stella stood next to Mac as Calleigh's coffin was lowered into the ground. Catherine's funeral had been yesterday, and she didn't know how much more she could take. Standing near them was Jessica, Don and Adam on either side of her. It looked like a love triangle had manifested itself during the summer. Greg was next to Adam, his head hanging low. Stella was pretty sure he had cried at Catherine's funeral. Horatio stood next to Mac, his glasses concealing the grief in his eyes. Stella had realized later that night after being interrogated by the cops that Catherine and Calleigh had died first in her vision – she didn't know the order that her two friends had been supposed to die on the plane. She had read Clear Rivers' book, which stated that freak accidents would happen. That had been the ruling by the detectives at the scene, so Stella knew it was no coincidence. Death was coming for them in the order they would have died on that plane. It was what the remaining seven friends discussed at the funeral reception when they had a room to themselves.

"What are we going to do?" said Jessica.

"Cheat death before it kills us," said Don. "It would be one thing to die in the line, another to die like this."

They all knew Don was going to attend the police academy in the fall and be a cop like his old man. Whether or not he would be as legendary would remain to be seen.

"You have the luck of the Irish on your side. That should count for something," said Greg.

"It may, it may not, but we gotta do something before the next person dies," said Adam.

"Stella, who's next to die?" said Horatio.

Stella stared at the next person, who didn't look so surprised.

************************************************************************

Mac and Stella were in Trinity Hospital later that night. Stella didn't know why they were there, but Mac seemed to know why – and where they were going. He hit a button on an elevator, which took them to the ground floor. Mac then opened a door and the two of them were in a stairwell that Stella assumed led to the basement. They got an urge to make out, and did so when they realized no one else was around. They continued down the stairs after they were finished, and Stella realized it was getting cold. That was when she realized where they were going.

"Are we going where I think we're going?" said Stella.

"That depends, where do you think we're going?" said Mac.

Stella didn't want to say it aloud, but she did anyways.

"The morgue," said Stella.

Mac nodded.

"Remember last year, when I interviewed a couple coroners?" said Mac. "They believe in this thing – I just thought they were telling about an urban legend 'cuz I was a skeptic."

"So they know about it?" said Stella.

Mac nodded.

"Maybe they can tell us if those last three kids are alive," said Stella.

************************************************************************

Jessica Angell sat in her bedroom, at a loss of words. She couldn't even think, didn't remember what sad song was currently playing over her radio, and was grateful she had the house to herself. She heard a soft knocking noise. She opened her bedroom door and realized it was coming from the front door. She went downstairs and peered out the window. After realizing it was someone she knew, she opened the door.

************************************************************************

Mac and Stella found themselves inside the morgue, frozen so the bodies inside wouldn't decay. They then found the coroners – Dr. Al Robbins and Sid Hammerback. Both of them were bent over bodies, but looked up when they saw the teenaged couple.

"Mac Taylor? That you?" said Sid.

"It's me," said Mac. "This is my girlfriend, Stella. We came to talk to you two."

"Go on," said Dr. Robbins.

Mac and Stella told the men about the plane crash and the events that followed.

"I'm a hundred percent sure of the order of when we're all gonna die," said Stella. "How do we prevent it from continuing?"

"Only new life can defeat death," said Sid.

Mac then asked Dr. Robbins about the teens from the train crash.

"Dead, all three of them," said Dr. Robbins. "I autopsied them myself."

"It said they were just missing!" said Stella.

"Someone must've spread an urban legend," said Sid. "I'm sorry."

"Not your fault," said Mac.

Stella nodded. She recalled something from the book about intervening – if they did it long enough would they be okay? New life – did that mean dying then coming back? It sounded risky. Soon the couple left, satisfied at what they had accomplished. Now all they had to do was get the rest of the group together.

************************************************************************

Don hadn't been thinking of much when he showed up at Jessica's. All he had wanted to know if she had been okay – Stella had said that Jessica was next to die. Now they were sitting in her living room, the silence so tense it could've been cut with a knife.

"I don't know what to do first," said Jessica. "Write my will or get my one thing to do before I die out of the way."

"What would that be?" said Don.

"I don't feel like dying a virgin," said Jessica. "If you don't wanna help out in that department I'll just call Adam – I'm sure he'd be more than willing."

"Maybe I want to have sex with you for other reasons," said Don.

"Whatever works," said Jessica. "I've been friends with you god knows how long, what with our dads being in the NYPD and all – and you won't have to worry about anyone showing up, they all went out on a male-bonding camping trip."

Don laughed at that. He couldn't deny that he had some feelings for her, and they were about to do an Indy 500 on what they would've had, but with this death design thing happening, there were no luxuries to be had, such as waiting until the third date. Don and Jessica went upstairs, and she went into one of her brother's rooms, fishing out a box of condoms. Soon they went into her bedroom and did what they wanted to do for the last several weeks.

**I see the green button, do you? For those of you reading Phoenix and Anything Can Happen, I'm gonna try updating those ASAP as well.**


	6. Last Meal

**Chapter 6- Last Meal**

Everyone but Don and Jessica were at Stella's place talking about the signs they should watch for. Wind was a sign death was approaching – Stella had felt a breeze back at the lake house.

"This is crazy," said Greg. "Why does it have to be slow and painful?"

"Because – he didn't get what he wanted," said Horatio as he put on his glasses.

"Dude, we're inside," said Adam.

Mac shook his head. The five of them were going crazy.

"Adam, call Jessica again," said Mac.

"She's not picking up her phone," said Adam.

"Neither is Don," said Stella.

"Guys, check this out," said Adam. "Intervention – sacrificing oneself to alter the design."

Stella read the sentence in the book that Adam was referring to.

"This changes everything," said Stella.

************************************************************************

All Jessica heard when she woke up was that incessant roar of construction tools – the guy living across the street was giving his house a total facelift. She was pretty sure he was only doing it for the tax break, because all this renovation did was wake her up earlier than she wanted. She looked over at Don, who was still asleep. How he was able to sleep through the ruckus, she had no idea. Why was it that every male she knew slept through the ruckus going on across the street? Rolling her eyes, she went down to the kitchen in search of some breakfast. She was hungry, and she knew once Don woke up he would be searching for food as well. She made herself some coffee and a couple sandwiches then walked outside to see just how long the construction crew would be there.

************************************************************************

Mac, Stella, Horatio, Adam, and Greg all piled into one of Greg's limos. Greg gave the driver Jessica's address and they started the drive down. All the friends hoped for was that they wouldn't be too late. They screamed when a truck almost hit the limo.

"Crazy driver!" the chauffer shouted.

The teens knew different.

************************************************************************

Don joined Jessica outside, the sandwiches in hand.

"Asshole across the street woke you up too?" said Jessica.

"Nah!" said Don. "I was just hungry."

He handed Jessica her sandwich and they sat on the sidewalk.

************************************************************************

"What happened before Catherine and Calleigh died?" said Horatio.

"The music turned up," said Stella.

"So every time the radio plays, we're screwed?" said Adam.

"The song currently playing could hint at our deaths," said Greg.

"Also, if someone saves whoever was next, they get skipped over – they would die after Stella," said Adam.

************************************************************************

Don and Jessica were eating their breakfast – if you could call it breakfast – when some rock music began blaring.

_I'm in love with my car, gotta feel for my automobile  
Get a grip on my boy racer rollbar, such a thrill when your radials squeal_

"Is that Queen?" said Don.

"I think so," said Jessica.

It was at that moment when Stella and the others arrived.

"Guys we need to – I can't hear, what the hell is going on?!" said Stella.

"Construction is a bitch," said Jessica.

Don gestured to what Jessica was talking about and rolled his eyes. The limo driver decided to take a nap, unaware that he had forgotten to put the limo in park.

************************************************************************

Stella could hear the song by Queen playing and told Don and Jessica what they had deduced.

"Oh, so I'm death by car?" said Jessica.

Don laughed and gave Jessica a flirty wink. Stella rolled her eyes. Didn't they realize that there wasn't any time to kid right now?

"Shit!" Mac yelled.

The limo was rolling backwards towards the group. They ran down the street and back to Jessica's house. Suddenly they heard a noise from across the street and saw that a crane was falling over. It was at that moment that Jessica tripped over a pothole. The others stopped. Don ran over and grabbed her.

"Phew – we're okay," said Jessica.

"Yeah," said Don.

They had spoken too soon. The crane landed on the limo, causing the back part of the vehicle to go upwards. Don threw Jessica out of the way – it was the last chivalrous deed he would ever perform. When Jessica got off the ground, she saw Greg puking his brains out – then saw the cause. Don had been impaled through the chest by the limo's muffler – it was obvious that he had been killed.

"NOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!"

She was barely aware that she was saying it. She felt a pair of arms around her – Adam.

"No no no no no!!!!!!!!" said Jessica.

"Let's get out of the street," said Adam.

The group, now down to six, slowly walked away and sat on a sidewalk. Horatio took his glasses off for a moment, as if to get a better look at the damage. They were back on within seconds.

None of the teens made a sound when the cops arrived or when Don's father lost it right there in front of everyone. They all knew Don saving Jessica had cost him. For Mac, there was no doubt in his mind that he would do the same to save Stella.

As for Stella, who quietly stared at the wreckage and listened to Adam try and comfort Jessica, she knew it was only the beginning.

**Lyrics are from "I'm In Love With My Car" by Queen.**


	7. The Day The Music Killed

**Forgive me in case you find this too short.**

**Chapter 7- The Day The Music Killed**

Only new life could defeat death. Stella remembered Sid's words as she thought over what had happened to Don. She had no idea what it meant, and now the list had been switched up. Don had been supposed to die after Jessica, then after Don was Greg. Right now they were at Greg's house, listening to U2 and reliving the horror of Don's funeral. It had been almost as horrific as his death had been. There had been a huge turnout. The coffin had been closed – thank god – and every person there had been wearing black. The six friends would never forget the wail that came out of Mrs. Flack's mouth when the coffin was lowered into the ground. She had fainted later on at the funeral reception. Now the teens were listening to Bono's voice fill Greg's bedroom and trying to figure out where they went from here.

"So what are we gonna do?" said Adam. "Wait for death to pick us off?"

"We should death-proof our homes," said Greg. "I should know, I'm next – and it's been fun."

"At least you can say you've had no regrets," said Horatio. "I have plenty."

The group all went quiet. They all knew about the Horatio/Yelina/Rick love triangle. One night Stella had opened the door to Horatio and a beat up Yelina – Rick had tried killing her when she tried to leave him. Horatio had left Yelina in Stella's hands and left for about an hour. She had heard the next day that Rick had disappeared. Rumor was that Horatio had killed him and dumped his body in the Hudson with Eric's help, but the body was never found and the rumor just became another high school urban legend – but was this his way of confessing? If so, they were all taking it to their graves, whether they died now or somehow beat this thing. They talked into all hours of the night. Soon it was 2 a.m.

"Shit, I gotta go," said Adam. "If my father isn't drunk I'm screwed."

"Mac and I will beat him up first," said Horatio.

Adam left, flanked by Mac and Horatio. Stella and Jessica followed. The latter looked back at Greg.

"Don't worry about me, guys," said Greg. "If I die, I die."

A nervous laugh was shared as the five of them departed. Greg plopped on his bed and stared up at the vinyl records hanging from his ceiling. He shut off the U2 CD and turned on the radio. "American Pie" was playing.

"That song is so old," said Greg to himself.

_So, bye, bye Miss American Pie  
Drove my Chevy to the levee but the levee was dry  
Them good ole boys were drinking whiskey and rye  
Singin' this'll be the day that I die  
This'll be the day that I die_

He started singing along, prancing around his room like a rock star. He didn't notice one of his vinyl records dislodge or the breeze in his room. There shouldn't have been one because all his windows were closed and he had forgotten to turn the AC on. He heard a snapping noise and turned around to see what it was.

One of his vinyls had snapped off its string and was heading toward Greg like a Frisbee.

He ducked. The vinyl ricocheted off his closet door and came behind him.

Greg felt a sharp pain in the back of his neck.

He never realized it when the vinyl sliced his head off.

Greg didn't feel anything more after that.

************************************************************************

Stella yawned when she felt feet jumping on her bed. It was the twelve-year-old boy Chris that had been staying with them for the past two years. Stella had made it clear to her foster-brother that in no way was he allowed in her room. If he was in here, something had happened.

"Stella! Some kid got decapitated! It's all over the news!" said Chris.

Stella slowly got out of bed and followed Chris to the TV. Chris was a little sicko, and something like this happening was only encouraging him. Stella plopped on the couch, a glass of juice in her hand and a plate of pancakes, which was breakfast that morning. She heard the reporter, Erica Sikes, speaking.

"An eighteen-year-old boy was decapitated in a freak accident last night in his home," said Erica. "His body was found by his mother when he didn't come down for breakfast."

The camera zoomed in on the house and the teen being taken out on a gurney in a body bag was in full view. Stella felt the color drain from her face when she realized whose house it was. She immediately ran upstairs and hit speed dial on her cell.

"Pick up!" said Stella.

************************************************************************

A noise snapped Mac out of slumber. The sun was out, so he didn't bother going back to sleep and instead looked for the source of the noise. Realizing it was his cell phone, he grabbed it off his nightstand and answered when the caller ID said it was Stella. Anyone else and he would've tried going back to bed.

"Channel 4, Mac!" said Stella. "Quick!"

Mac went downstairs and turned on the TV. He almost got sick when the details of Greg's death reached his ears.

Meanwhile, the other three had all found out.

************************************************************************

Jessica got a call from her father. He and her brothers had since come back home.

"There's been an accident Jessica," said Sergeant Angell. "One of your friends was killed last night."

Jessica felt her heart drop into her toes.

"Who?" said Jessica.

"Greg Sanders," said Sergeant Angell. "He was decapitated in his room by a vinyl record."

"My god," said Jessica. "I gotta go, OK?"

They said goodbye, and Jessica cursed so loud she was surprised it didn't wake her older brothers.

************************************************************************

Horatio and Adam never went home after leaving Greg's. Instead they walked the train tracks and slept in an old boxcar, not wanting to deal with their fathers. The next morning they walked back the way they came, and saw police cars and an ambulance at the Sanders mansion. Both boys exchanged a look and walked over.

"What happened?" said Horatio.

The cop writing in his memo book looked over at the teenaged boys.

"We're friends of Greg Sanders, can you tell us if he's okay?" said Adam.

Before the cop could say anything, they saw Mrs. Sanders sob into her husband's shoulder and watched a body bag on a gurney get put in the ambulance. That was when they knew Greg Sanders had been killed.

"H – how did he die?" said Adam.

"His head was chopped off by some sort of novelty record?" said the cop.

"Vinyls – he had a bunch hanging from the ceiling," said Horatio. "Can my friend and I go?"

The cop nodded. Both guys left. Adam puked in the woods.

"It's down to five," said Horatio.

He put his glasses on.

**Song was "American Pie" by Don McLean.**


	8. Exit Stage Death

**Chapter 8- Exit Stage Death**

Jessica Angell.

Adam Ross.

Horatio Caine.

Mac Taylor.

Stella Bonasera.

They were the five left standing. Just a month ago there had been nine of them. Now only half of the group that had gotten off the plane was left.

Stella and Jessica walked inside an old theater house. There was a group for amateur actors and actresses that met every week. Jessica had decided to come along just for ha has. The group had ended and now both girls were cleaning props off the stage area.

"What's that gap behind the wall?" said Jessica.

"Don't go back there, it's a revolving wall," said Stella.

"Both walls revolve, right?" said Jessica.

"No, the one behind it doesn't move," said Stella.

"Jeez, someone could get pancaked in there," said Jessica.

"I'll say," said Stella. "I'm taking these props upstairs."

Stella went upstairs to the prop room and put the box of props she was holding near a closet. She accidentally flipped a switch, causing the sandbag to fall.

"Jess, are you okay?" said Stella.

"I'm fine!" said Jessica.

************************************************************************

The sandbag landed on a floor switch, causing the revolving wall to turn.

_You can like the life you're living  
You can live the life you like  
You can even marry Harry  
But mess around with Ike  
And that's  
Good, isn't it?  
Grand, isn't it?  
Great, isn't it?  
Swell, isn't it?  
Fun, isn't it?  
But nothing stays_

Jessica could hear the song playing. It was one from _Chicago_. Cool musical, cool film, cool song.

She tripped over a stray prop lying on the floor.

Jessica fell right into the gap between the standing wall and the revolving one.

Had the wall not been running she would've been okay.

Instead she was crushed to death.

************************************************************************

Stella heard Jessica screaming. It was pure agony to hear.

By the time she got back down to the stage, the screaming had stopped.

"Oooooohhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Stella gasped.

**The "Nowadays/ Hot Honey Rag" song from Chicago. Sorry that it's short and I haven't updated in a while, life kinda got to me. I'm gonna try not to procrastinate from now on lol.**


	9. The Plan

**Chapter 9- The Plan**

The four remaining teens walked along the docks after Jessica's funeral. Stella realized that all the deaths had been so brutal that every single coffin had been closed. She remembered someone saying that Don's casket had almost been open at his funeral, but his mother had been adamant about it being closed, something the friends had been grateful for – those dead bodies weren't their friends. Their friends were somewhere else and they weren't coming back.

This is just awful," said Adam.

They walked along a pier, watching a ferry sail nearby. The ferry came closer. They sat on the pier and watched it toot its horn. Stella watched it come closer. She stood up to get a better look. The guys all looked at her thinking she looked like the Statue of Liberty when the sun hit her just right. The ferry picked up speed and Stella could hear a noise. It was people on the ferry screaming.

_Does that make me crazy?  
Does that make me crazy?  
Does that make me crazy?  
Possibly_

"It's careening towards us!" said Mac. "Run!"

The four of them ran as the ferry smashed the pier. When they all finally caught their breath, they realized in horror that one of them was missing.

"Adam!" Stella cried.

The three of them ran to the water just in time to see their friend get hit by the ferry and dragged into the ocean. Mac ran to jump in but Horatio grabbed him.

"It's too late," said Horatio.

"Damnit!" Mac swore.

**3 Days Later**

Another funeral attended, another friend buried, and three friends at a loss.

"What are we gonna do?" said Stella. "Death is killing us off one by one and you're next Horatio."

"It skipped around a few times, so it could be any of us," said Mac.

"Only new life can defeat death," said Horatio. "One of us has to die and then be brought back."

"Which one?" said Mac.

"Me," said Stella. "I'm last in the design, I'll do it."

"No. It's too risky," said Mac.

"It's the only way, Mac," said Stella. "I know you trust me."

The three of them outlined the plan. Stella was to take Mac's pickup truck and drive into the Hudson. Mac would dive in after her and Horatio would make the 911 call.

**Next Day**

Stella blasted some music over the radio as she drove Mac's pickup. She deliberately began weaving on the road and shut off the radio. People on the road were getting out of her way – perfect. She had a clear view of the Hudson. She sped up the truck and went straight through a nearby guardrail. She backed out soon after hitting the water.

************************************************************************

Horatio called 911.

"Oh my god!" said Horatio. "Someone just went through a guardrail into the Hudson and my friend dove in after them!"

************************************************************************

Mac climbed onto the guardrail that Stella went through and dove in. He hadn't liked this plan one bit going in, but she had decided the benefit outweighed the risk. Soon he found the truck. It took several tries to kick the window in but he got her out.

************************************************************************

When Stella woke up, she was staring at a bright light. At first she thought she was dead until the smell of antiseptic hit her nose and she realized she was in a hospital. She noticed someone holding her hand – it was Mac.

"Did it work?" Stella whispered.

"Yeah," said Mac. "Forgive me for not sounding peppy, but I was scared shitless when the paramedics were doing CPR on you."

"I didn't mean to scare you," said Stella.

"It's ok," said Mac. "Bottom line is that it's all over now."

"Now we can go to Disney World," said Horatio.

He put his glasses on and left the hospital room to get some coffee as Mac and Stella shared a passionate kiss.

**Song is "Crazy" by Gnarls Barkley. The next chapter will be the last!**


	10. Six Months Later

**Yes, I know it's short... but I finally got this fic done -- yay!**

**Chapter 10- Six Months Later**

Mac, Stella, and Horatio were near a railroad station in Orlando, waiting for the girl that Horatio had been talking to online.

"She might by a man, you never know," said Mac.

"Julia's no man – she sent pictures," said Horatio.

"I saw them," said Stella. "She doesn't look real."

They all laughed over it.

"So when is she – or he – supposed to arrive?" said Mac.

"Ten minutes," said Horatio. "Look, a taco stand! I'm gonna get a taco… you guys want tacos?"

"Knock yourself out," said Mac.

Horatio walked across the street to the taco stand.

"I'm glad it's over," said Mac.

Stella knew he was referring to the summer – but there was a part of her that wasn't convinced. She had felt a chill in the air all morning, like something bad was going to happen. Horatio began to walk back to the couple, a bag of food with him.

"Now why would a girl like that need online dating?" said Stella.

Mac and Stella were laughing – then they screamed when the speeding bus came out of nowhere and crushed Horatio.

"No!" said Stella.

Mac couldn't believe it. Death was back.

After placing an anonymous call to 911 the couple went into the station and caught the next train headed out of state. As they boarded and the train left the station, they didn't hear the song playing on a homeless guy's radio.

_Some may say this might be  
Your last farewell ride_

_Some may say this might be  
Your last farewell ride_

**Song is "Farewell Ride" by Beck.**

**I'm gonna leave it like this... whether mac and stella lived or died is how you interpret or wish the ending to be.**

**You'll see me either writing Phoenix, my Mac/OC story, or Anything Can Happen, my Don/OC story.  
**


End file.
